


When am I gonna lose you?

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, M/M, Mosaic Timeline, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: This was his family. He let out a sigh. These two they were his, but that voice in the back of his head was becoming louder. How long would they be his? When would he lose this? When would he inevitably mess things up? Things were so completely wonderful at the moment, but that voice in his head kept saying it wouldn't last.





	When am I gonna lose you?

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from When am I gonna Lose you? by Local Natives. 
> 
> Ever since this song came out and I then I read Taylor's explanation of the song "I got married last year. I found myself in an incredible relationship that was great on so many levels, but I always felt like it was going to go away, fall apart, and crumble. This song is me diving into murky emotions of anxiety and doubt in the middle of love and joy" I was like this feels so much like Queliot. I heard this song again like a bunch of times on the radio and I had planned to write a fic on it at one point, but then all the words came today so......
> 
> Hope you like it.

The sunlight pouring in from their bedroom window woke him from his slumber. 

He looked over at the two sleeping heads in bed with him. One a mass of brown hair arms wrapped tightly around the mass of yellow curls of the little boy that was too scared to stay in bed last night. 

The hand that wasn't being used as a pillow for Teddy reached over and swept the curls out the little boy's face. 

This was his family. He let out a sigh. These two they were his, but that voice in the back of his head was becoming louder. How long would they be his? When would he lose this? When would he inevitably mess things up? Things were so completely wonderful at the moment, but that voice in his head kept saying it wouldn't last. 

Looking down at the ring on his finger his mind wandered back to that moment five months ago. It had been a year since Arielle left and they'd settled into a routine. Her parents had taken Teddy quite a bit and on one of those nights they were alone, Quentin had gotten down on one knee all romantic like. There were confessions of love and there were so many tears. It was the best proposal he'd ever gotten. The only one really, but still it was the best. They'd gone the next day to the village and picked out rings. Teddy had been so excited seeing them and hearing the story after coming back home. They got married three weeks ago. Arielle's parents had helped and he'd magicked some twinkle lights around the trees at the rivers' edge. Teddy had carried the rings like they were the most breakable thing in Fillory. Their vows had been simple but still romantic as fuck. Teddy had gone back with Grandma and Grandpa and he and Q had gotten three glorious nights of a honeymoon.

Never in his life had he ever expected he would get this. Teddy loved him more than he could ever comprehend. He thought he was an okay Papa, but according to his little prince he was the best Papa in Fillory. That title meant more to him than High King ever had. 

He should probably get up at some point try and disentangle himself so he can whip up some french toast. It was his little prince's favorite. He definitely should probably get up, but lying here watching them sleep he just wanted it to last a little while longer. He wanted to keep this. They looked so peaceful sleeping. He brushed a few strands of hair out of Quentin's eyes. 

Would he ruin this somehow? When would he lose this? When would he lose his world?

"Hey, come back." 

That voice he knew so well calling him out of his thoughts.

"I'm right here Q." 

"No, you were miles away in your head. Take it from someone who knows that look all too well El."

"Sorry, I just I guess I was trying to remember this moment. I love you." 

"I love you too." Quentin propped up on an elbow to lean over their bed invader and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

He cupped Q's neck and kissed him back a little less chastely. 

"ewwwww" their little prince exclaimed. Making a few fake gagging noises so they got the full effect of the boy's disgust. 

"Oh really? I guess that means you don't want any french toast huh?" He asked as he tickled Teddy. 

"No, Papa please I do. I do. Please Papa." Teddy tried to get out in between giggles. 

He kissed Teddy's forehead and then picked the boy up and swung him over his shoulder. 

"Alright come on my little sous chef let's go make breakfast for daddy."


End file.
